


Tumblr requests

by Spingtail



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Blood, F/F, Fluff, Swapfell Alphys (Undertale), Swapfell Undyne (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), based on a tumblr ask blog, i don't even know how to write fluff but fuck dude i'll sure try, mysterious blood, will add more tags per chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spingtail/pseuds/Spingtail
Summary: Sentence starters from here: https://angeljaem.tumblr.com/post/182200474739/sentence-starters





	1. “Is that blood?” “…..No?”

Edge blinked his eyes open, confused at the lack of warmth by his side as he woke up. He grew more alarmed as he heard footsteps moving around the room. There was someone in the room with him, someone other than Stretch, who was still snoring loudly from where he was sprawled out on the couch. He looked to where Russ should have been, but there was nothing but empty space.

Russ had stayed awake to keep watch while the other two slept, and Edge knew he wouldn’t just get up and leave without good reason.

 

Something had to be wrong.

 

Sitting up completely now, he took in his surroundings. Whoever was in the room earlier must have left, because they were nowhere to be found. It was dark, but he knew the room well enough to know that the door was only a few steps away. If he was fast enough, he’d be able to grab Stretch and escape before either of them got hurt.

 

But he had to find Russ first.

 

“Wha..” Stretch mumbled as Edge nudged him awake. “What’s goin’ on? Why’dja wake me up?”

“Keep your voice down,” Edge whispered, lowering his voice himself. “Someone’s here with us, and I don’t know where Russ went. If anything happens, go for the door.”

Giving the other no time to protest, he walked off. He checked the kitchen first, but when he found nothing but an empty glass and some open cabinets, he moved up the stairs. With a sharp, bright red bone in his hand, he opened what would be this Papyrus’s bedroom door.

 

Nothing.

 

He wasn’t relieved just yet; he made absolute sure to check the closet just in case someone might be hiding. Luckily, there wasn’t anything to find but a bunch of old clothes.

Breathing out, he exited the room and moved onto the second. If it was a Sans he had to deal with, then maybe it would be easier if he had to fight. 

This particular room tended to be locked a lot throughout universes, but he still tried to jiggle the knob to test if it wasn’t.

 

No luck.

 

Grumbling, he used a small bone to pick the lock. He never was the best at this kind of thing, especially when it came to  _ not  _ cursing every time he messed up, but he didn’t have much of a choice.

After about three tries, he smirked at himself as he finally got the door open.

 

His smirk quickly faded, however, after he saw that there was someone inside, merely a silhouette in the dark. There was a subtle blue glow illuminating their ribcage, where it looked wet with some dark liquid.

 

The blue glow was all Edge needed to identify who the skeleton was.

 

“...Russ?” He called out, only a hint of hesitance in his voice.

 

The figure turned quickly, his expression fearful for only a few seconds before he realized who had found him. He had taken off the chest piece of his outfit, and was gripping the side of his ribs lightly. His face was covered in the same dark liquid that was painting his ribs, and Edge could almost smell it’s metallic stench from the door.

 

“Is that blood?” He asked.

 

“.....No?” Russ lied.

 


	2. “Wake up! Please wake up.”

“Wake up!” Undyne yelled. “Please just wake up.”

She stared at the unconscious monster lying at her feet. Stubbornly, they didn’t wake up.

She dropped to her knees. This monster was a royal guard, and judging by the armor, an  _ important  _ one, too. She couldn’t tell who it was by their helmet, but she didn’t even know if she  _ wanted  _ to know. She just knew she would get in a lot of trouble if they were dead.

Maybe she could lie. She could convince Queen Toriel that she had been at her lab the whole time, and not killing royal guards in the dump.

_ If  _ they were dead, anyway. She didn’t know. They weren’t turning to dust, after all.

She stared at their helmet.

Would it really hurt to just… take it? It  _ was  _ shiny, and the design on it was unlike anything she had ever seen. If she just kept it hidden, no one would even know she had it. 

Fuck it, no one had to know.

She angled the monster’s head up and unstrapped it from their chin. After slipping it off of their head, she admired the way the lights of Waterfall’s crystals reflected off of the metal. It must have just been polished, and she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt for touching it with her gloves after having just been rummaging through garbage.

“Mmn,” the monster mumbled, causing the scientist to jump about three feet off the ground. Well, they weren’t dead, then. That didn’t mean she had to give the helmet back to them, right?

She finally tore her eyes away from the shiny piece of metal to look at the monster, whom she had been neglecting in favor of the beautiful designs around the mouth region. The monster had a round, pudgy face, with a few subtle scratches and scars around their snout and forehead. The only evidence that they had been attacked at all was a small stream of blood leaking from their nose, as well as the beginning of some bruising, but other than that they seemed fine. 

It took a few seconds of looking at the lizard’s face for Undyne to realize that she recognized them.

 

It was  _ Alphys. _

 

She had attacked Alphys, and she wasn’t waking up.

 

Maybe she wouldn’t keep the helmet after all.

 


	3. “Have you seen my hoodie?” “Nooo.” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”

“Hey Russ?” Honey called out, digging through his closet for a very specific piece of clothing. “Have you seen my hoodie?”

“Nooo,” Russ answered from outside the room, not even trying to hide the small giggle that escaped afterward.

“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” Honey asked, already knowing the answer as he slipped out of his room to see the other snuggled up in a hoodie that was far too large for him.

“It’s comfortable, okay?” He said indignantly as Honey began to laugh, though hardly containing his own smile as his face grew red. “I-it’s not  _ that  _ funny!”

“No, it’s fine, it’s just-” Honey put a hand over his mouth, trying and failing to wipe away his grin- “You look  _ adorable.” _

If Russ could blush any more, his entire skull would have turned red. Pulling the hood down over his face, he lightly smacked the other with one of the too-long sleeves.

 

After the laughter between the two died down, Honey cleared his throat.

 

“Uh..  _ can  _ I have it back though-”

 

“Definitely not!”

 


End file.
